


Two for tea

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tea, pair the spares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux vies qui cherchent à se construire et se reconstruire, deux solitudes qui gagneraient à s'épauler mutuellement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babysitter blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375429) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [La fin de quelque chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370613) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _Two for tea_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gracia Hughes/Scieszka ; Elysia  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post première série animée, spoil juste sur l'épisode 25  
>  **Thèmes :** "tasse de thé" et contrainte accessoire "shojo ai" pour 31_jours (o2 mai '06, ma toute première participation là-bas : he ben ça nous rajeunit pas, ça...)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 2000

Scieszka noircit les pages, l’une après l’autre. Pour réécrire de mémoire un livre entier, peu importe qu’elle soit au bureau, ou chez elle. Peu importe aussi l’heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
Chez elle : cette idée la faisait sourire la veille encore, lui faisait plaisir. Cette nuit, elle ne sait plus qu’en penser. C’est pour ça qu’elle écrit, ressuscitant un roman, pour éviter d’y penser. Mme Gracia la laisse utiliser le bureau de feu son mari, quand Elysia insiste pour la garder à dormir. 

Quand la crampe de l’écrivain se fait trop ressentir, elle s’accorde une pause. Le reste de thé oublié au fond de sa tasse est froid depuis longtemps. Elle sait qu’elle n’arrivera pas à dormir, cette nuit. Comme elle est contrainte de s’arrêter, le temps que sa main récupère, elle va s’en refaire. 

La bouilloire sur le feu chauffe doucement. À travers les vitres de la cuisine, le froid de la nuit semble suinter. À moins que ça ne soit le fait d’être restée longtemps immobile, qui lui donne froid. Elle s’entoure de ses bras, espérant se tenir un peu plus chaud. La bouilloire qui commence à chuinter se moque, lui rappelant qu’elle n’a personne pour la tenir ainsi.

Les pas qui font écho, de l’autre côté de la maison, sonnent comme une accusation : que fait-elle là, dans cette maison, aux petites heures ?  
Une Gracia décoiffée traîne ses chaussons jusqu’à la cuisine. Elle a l’air fatiguée, mais rien dans son visage ne porte de reproche à la jeune fille. Elle sourit, un peu tristement.

« Vous ne pouviez pas dormir, non plus ?  
\- Non. Ce livre me tient éveillée…  
\- Moi, j’ai essayé d’en lire un pour m’endormir : je l’ai fini, et je n’arrive toujours pas à fermer l’œil. Alors je me suis résignée. Vous faites du thé ?  
\- Oui. »

Gracia se passe la main sur le visage.

« Je n’arrive plus à dormir, dans ce lit vide… et je peux pas faire exprès de m’endormir avec Elysia, tous les soirs… »

La bouilloire, enfin, siffle, épargnant à Scieszka d’avoir à chercher des paroles de réconfort qu’elle n’est sûre de pouvoir trouver. Gracia sort une théière, des tasses, choisit un thé.  
Toutes deux gardent le silence, le temps pour le thé d’infuser. Au moment de verser, Gracia a un temps d’hésitation. Scieszka attrape un plateau et lui propose de passer au salon.

« Cette cuisine est trop lugubre, à une heure pareille… »

Sur le sofa, elles prennent leurs aises avec les coussins. Gracia boit une gorgée de thé, le regard dans le vague. De l’autre côté de la pièce, sur la console, la lumière se reflète sur les cadres, couvrant d’or les photos. Mais elle n’a pas besoin de voir les images, elle les connaît par cœur. 

« Il me manque tellement, » murmure-t-elle.

Scieszka hoche la tête, en silence. 

« Vous l’aimiez, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les mains de Scieszka se crispent sur son mug. Même si en parler la gêne, elle ne cherchera ni à éluder la question, ni à mentir. 

« Oui. Mais… je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez. Je l’aimais, comme un ami. Il était gentil avec moi, j’appréciais sa compagnie. C’était vraiment quelqu’un de bien et il me manque. Je regrette même les photos de se petite Elysia chérie qu’il me donnait pour me soutenir quand je travaillais dur… » ajoute-t-elle en écrasant une larme.  
Gracia émet un petit bruit qui peut passer pour un gloussement, ou un sanglot.  
« Je ne l’ai jamais désiré, je n’ai jamais cherché à… vous le voler.  
\- Je sais. »

Scieszka se plonge dans sa tasse. Gracia finit la sienne, se ressert, lui en propose autant. 

Après un moment, la jeune fille reprend à voix basse, comme pour elle-même  
« Je me sens un peu coupable de m’imposer chez vous, comme ça.  
\- Ne dites pas cela. Elysia vous aime tellement, ça la rend tellement heureuse quand vous venez la voir… »

La jeune fille, en silence, repense à ce que la petite a dit, cet après-midi là. Oui, et peut-être trop. 

« J’ai l’impression de prendre de la place dans votre intimité familiale…  
\- Allons. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans vous. Depuis que Maes n’est plus là… »

Scieszka boit en silence, la gorge nouée. 

« Vous ne comptez pas vous remarier, un jour ?  
\- Non. »

La réponse est définitive. La jeune femme repose sa tasse, un peu trop violemment, et prend sa tête dans ses mains, penchée comme pour prier. Après un soupir, elle se redresse.  
« Je suis incapable de me voir dans les bras d’un autre homme. Je ne me sens plus capable d’aimer. À part ma fille… et je sais bien qu’elle aurait besoin d’un père. Mais, elle en a déjà un. Il n’est plus là, mais Maes sera toujours son père. Je ne veux pas qu’elle puisse l’oublier, un jour… je ne veux pas qu’elle puisse dire « papa » à un autre homme, un jour… »

Une main se pose sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortante. Scieszka espère faire le bon geste. Gracia se tourne vers elle. 

« Je me sens tellement seule, la nuit. J’attends son retour et je ne peux pas dormir. L’idée de me réveiller dans une maison vide, sans personne d’autre que moi pour aimer ma fille… »

Elle lui prend la main et la serre, fort.  
« Vraiment, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. »

Cette main, dans la sienne, tremble. Scieszka baisse les yeux. Quelque chose, au fond d’elle, réclame d’être prononcé. D’une voix blanche, elle commence  
« Elysia… tout à l’heure, m’a demandé… »

Gracia pose sa deuxième main, pour apaiser les tremblements, et la lâche. Dans un souffle, Scieszka s’apprête à laisser échapper cet aveu qui la brûle de l’intérieur. 

Mais Gracia la coupe :  
« J’ai entendu. »

~

Cet après-midi, la fillette avait attribué à sa baby-sitter le rôle de poupée. Elle lui avait fait deux couettes, qu’elle avait attaché avec ses propres élastiques. Puis lui avait volé ses lunettes et les avait posé sur sa frimousse.  
« Maintenant, c’est moi la maman et toi tu fais la petite fille, » avait lancé Elysia.

Scieszka voulait bien jouer à n’importe quoi, tant qu’on ne touchait pas à ses lunettes. Elle les avait reprises en riant. 

Gracia, qui passait dans le couloir, avait remarqué avec un pincement au cœur qu’elles se comportaient comme deux sœurs, et que le tableau ainsi formé aurait plu à Maes. Il se serait précipité sur son appareil photo…

Et la voix claire d’Elysia avait retenti  
« Dis ! si Papa ne revient jamais-jamais, tu vas être ma deuxième Maman ? »

~

Scieszka murmure, répète l’idée de la fillette.

« Elle m’a demandé si j’allais devenir sa deuxième maman. Maintenant que son papa est parti, et que vous refusez d’épouser un autre homme… » 

Il se passe encore un long silence, le temps pour Scieszka de craindre avoir commis un impair en ne faisant même que rapporter cette idée d’enfant. 

« Vous aimez Elysia, n’est-ce pas ? comme une sœur. Si elle vous le demande, vous resterez ?  
\- Bien sûr, répond la voix étranglée de Scieszka.  
\- Elle a besoin de vous… j’ai besoin de vous ; je sais que je ne pourrai plus rester seule.  
\- Je resterai, » affirme la jeune fille. 

Gracia essuie ses larmes. Scieszka lui tend son mouchoir. La jeune femme renifle un peu et reprend sa tasse vide. 

« Je vous dérange dans votre travail, avec mes histoires…  
\- Ce n’est rien. Vous aviez besoin de parler, je suis contente d’avoir été là. »

Scieszka se penche pour attraper la théière, verse une tasse du breuvage tiédissant. Rougissant un peu, elle ajoute  
« En fait, je suis contente que vous soyez venue me déranger.  
\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous, en ce moment ? »

Scieszka garde les yeux fixés sur sa tasse à laquelle elle ne touche pas, a un sourire absent.  
« Un roman d’amour. Entre deux rapports officiels. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il faisait à la bibliothèque du Secteur 1 à l’origine, ça n’était sans doute pas sa place, mais j’ai peur que les gens l’oublient. Les officiers me demandent de reconstituer des rapports militaires, mais cette petite histoire, personne n’y pense.  
\- C’est bien, sourit Gracia. Vous me laisserez le lire, quand vous aurez fini ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

Le silence retombe, encore. Elles finissent leur thé presque froid. 

« J’aurais vraiment besoin de lire une histoire d’amour qui se termine bien. Vous savez, depuis que je suis face à ma solitude, j’ai découvert tant de choses sur moi… je n’aurais jamais cru que Maes puisse me manquer autant. Je me sens tellement vide. Je n’aurais simplement jamais cru qu’il puisse disparaître comme ça… Heureusement, vous êtes là… »

Qu’importe si elle se répète, ce sont des mots qui ont besoin de sortir, de s’affirmer.  
Gracia avance sa main vers celle de Scieszka, qui la prend et la serre. 

« Je ne vois pas comment je ferais, sans vous.  
\- Je reste là, » répète une fois de plus la jeune fille. 

Doucement, elle la prend dans ses bras, et la serre contre elle.  
« Je suis là, et je reste avec vous.  
\- Merci… »

*

Le matin les trouve endormies l’une contre l’autre. Malgré la quantité de thé avalée, elles ont dormi comme des bébés. Gracia a un moment de panique, voyant l’heure tardive et Elysia qu’il faut préparer pour l’école. Scieszka doit filer en vitesse, presque en retard.  
Dans la frénésie du moment, les paroles de la nuit semblent oubliées.

Toute la journée, Scieszka se focalise sur les mots des autres qui courent sous sa plume.  
Dans sa grande maison vide, Gracia demande à la photo de son mari ce qu’elle est censée faire. Elle trace du doigt le visage aimé. Derrière la glace, Maes lui sourit. 

En sortant du bâtiment militaire, Scieszka trouve Elysia, accrochée à la main de sa mère.

« Elle a insisté pour venir vous chercher, en rentrant de l’école…  
-Dis ! tu vas rester avec nous, hein ? »

Scieszka s’accroupit pour serrer la fillette contre elle. Entre l’épaule et la couette, elle a juste la place pour loger son regard. Elle lève les yeux vers la mère souriante, et, une fois encore affirme :  
« Oui, je reste. »

Elle sait qu’elle aura tout son temps pour finir de recopier son roman.

**

Scieszka pose le point final et remballe sa tasse vide. Jetant un œil à la pile de feuilles noircies, et la pile de feuilles vierges qui attend à côté, elle se dit que peut-être, elle pourrait arrêter de répéter les mots des autres, et écrire sa propre histoire.  
Elle ramène sa tasse à la cuisine et monte l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds, enjambant les marches qui grincent. Elle fait bien attention à ne pas faire couiner les lames du parquet, et se glisse en silence dans le grand lit qui l’attend.

*

Quelque temps plus tard… quelques jours, quelques semaines. Elysia termine son petit déjeuner. Gracia la couve du regard en buvant son thé. Quand la fillette, son petit déjeuner expédié, court vers son cartable qu’elle veut vérifier une dernière fois avant de partir pour l’école, elle bouscule Scieszka qui la rattrape au vol.

« Hep, doucement, bout-de-chou !  
\- Voui ! »

Et elle repart tout aussi vite.  
Scieszka attrape son casse-croûte en vitesse, presque aussi pressée qu’Elysia. Gracia l’arrête et lui tend un livre : le roman d’amour oublié.

« Je l’ai fini hier, et je me suis aperçue que j’avais oublié de vous dire… 

…que je vous aimais. »


End file.
